


eye strain

by yagalmeggo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, gentle dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagalmeggo/pseuds/yagalmeggo
Summary: Eddie is working himself into a migraine so Richie sorts him out.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	eye strain

Eddie had been working for hours at his computer, eyes straining to see the tiny numbers on the spreadsheet, transferring them over to the report he was writing. He was at Richie’s apartment, where they hadn’t yet sorted a home office out. So, he was relegated to work at the dining room table. Granted, Richie had a beautiful apartment and the table was big enough that he could spread his work out and not worry about being cramped. 

Richie came home in the afternoon, singing softly to himself as he chucked his keys down and cane into the open plan living area. Eddie didn’t look up, still focusing on his work.   
“Hey Eds” Richie said, a smile in his voice.  
“Hmmm?” Eddie didn’t answer, his head was full of statistics and numbers. Richie leans against the door frame, smiling. The frown Between Eddie’s eyebrows was cute, but Richie knew it too well. That frown meant eye strain and eye strain meant an upcoming migraine that would stress Eddie out even more. He walked around the table to Eddie’s back, smoothing his hands down the tense shoulders and dug his thumbs gently into the rigid shoulder blade muscles. Eddie sighed and pushed the laptop away.  
“You win, I’m distracted.” He said, feigning grumpiness. He pouted and tilted his chin up, looking at Richie upside down. Richie grinned at him and ducked to kiss his cheek, feeling the brush of stubble on his cheek. “Have a break, baby.” Richie murmured into his ear, kissing his temple then cheekbone. He dotted kisses all down the side of his face until Eddie chuckled and pulled away.   
“How was the meeting?” He asked Richie, tilting his neck to stretch. He could see Richie’s face in the black screen of the laptop, the soft expression on his face as he nuzzled into Eddie’s neck.   
“Went well, I think the producers are on board. Now I need to hire a team of writers and we’re on our way. I still think Bill should come and help but he’s being a pussy about it.”   
Eddie laughed. “He’s busy with his book, and comedy isn’t really his thing.”   
“True. But he’s still a pussy.” Rich kissed his neck once more before standing up again. Eddie involuntarily whined, a tiny little noise that came from the back of his throat. He caught Richie’s arm as he moved, pulling him back.  
“Clingy today Eds?” Richie laughed. He pushed the table away, Eddie winced at the scrape on the floor. But he was happy with the result; Richie straddling his thighs and sitting on his lap. “Any better?” Asked Richie, with a shit eating grin. 

“Don’t tease. You know it is.” Richie did know, but also was incapable of not teasing. They were still holding hands, staring at eachother with dopey grins. Eddie stole a kiss, letting go of one of the hands to move to Richie’s waist. Richie sighed happily into his mouth, bringing his hands to Eddie’s face and stroking the stubble gently. 

He shuffled slightly on Eddie’s lap and felt the heat of his crotch through his sweatshorts. Eddie groaned quietly and nipped at Richie’s lower lip the way he knew he loved. He moved his hands from Richie’s sides to the waistband of his jeans, slipping his hands over Richie’s ass cheeks. He toyed with the hair that dusted his ass, squeezing and smoothing his hands over and over, massaging them. Richie moaned and twitched his hips. The front of his jeans were growing uncomfortably tight. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes. His glasses were fogged as he tried to look at Eddie. He took them off, threw them at the table and focused on Eddie again. His cheeks were flushed, the pink emerging from beneath his tanner, freckled cheeks. The frown between his eyebrows was gone. Richie kissed that space again, this time breathing in the scent of Eddie’s skin. The musky, undeniably male scent that he loved. The lemony smell of his soap mixed with the perfect smell of skin and Eddie made his heart ache with love. 

“You still feeling stressed, baby?” He asked, his voice rough with love.   
“I don’t know, I think I could do with some more relaxing.” Eddie said, teasing. Richie pulled away and grinned, taking the challenge. 

He slid from Eddie’s lap to the floor. Eddie went breathless at the sight, legs falling open as Richie settled between them on his knees. He tugged on Eddie’s calves, pulling him so he shuffled to the edge of his seat. He smoothed his hands over the planes of Eddie’s thighs, seeking underneath the material of his shorts. He didn’t bother pulling them off, just tugged the front down so they rested underneath Eddie’s balls. 

The sight of Eddie’s cock did things to him. His mouth immediately filled with saliva at the sight and a pang of heat travelled from his heart towards his own cock. Feeling blessed, Rich took him in hand and began pumping, achingly slow. He used his other hand to stroke Eddie’s thigh, a comforting weight that he knew Eddie enjoyed. Eddie groaned, and Richie ached with heat at the amount of precome that had already dribbled from Eddie.   
“How’s that, baby?” Richie asked, voice low and, to Eddie, unbelievably hot.   
“So good, Rich. So so good.” He choked on the last word, unable to hold back a groan as Richie took the tip of his cock into his mouth.   
When they’d first gotten together, Eddie had been surprised at how good Richie was at sex, imagining him to be as awkward in the bedroom as he was everywhere else. Surprised, yes, but also blown away. Richie had the ability to center Eddie’s world into a small bubble where just the two of them lived. He was drifting to this world as Richie mouthed at the head of his cock, licking into the slit as he thumbed the vein on the underside.   
Eddie’s hands were tangled in Richie’s hair, tugging roughly. “That’s perfect.” He breathed. Richie looked up at his face and tightened his grip as he continued the squeeze-pull-squeeze motion of his hand.

Richie could tell by the shaking of Eddie’s legs that he was close. He squeezed at his thigh, feeling the tremble in the muscle there. He plucked one of Eddie’s hands from his hair and brought it to his own neck. Eddie groaned, squeezing just right. Eddie loved Richie like this, eyes watering and mouth around his cock, his pulse heavy under Eddie’s fingers. 

He came as Richie swallowed him all the way down. His bubble world narrowed and throbbed with his cock. His legs shook and his toes curled as Richie sucked the head of his cock gently, soothing him through the orgasm. The hands on Richie’s throat and hair fell away and Eddie pulled Richie up. 

Again, Richie sat astride Eddie’s lap. They kissed again, Eddie unbuttoning Richie’s jeans nimbly as they made out. Richie held onto Eddie by the shoulders as he jerked him off, head falling to Eddie’s neck as he panted and groaned uncontrollably.   
With one hand, Eddie slid his hands down the back of Richie’s jeans and in between his cheeks. Richie was sweating, making it easy for him to glide his fingers over his hole, pressing firmly.   
“You did so good, Rich. You’re so good for me.” He said, rubbing his fingers more over the silky, right skin of his hole. 

Richie’s arms tightened as he came. His face and breath was wet on Eddie’s neck as he shook. Eddie’s hand slowed, squeezing him as he finished. 

They sat there together, sweating and panting in the afterglow.

“My legs are broken.” Richie complained. Eddie hummed and embraced Richie around his middle, luxuriating in their afterglow together.   
“I’m like two hundred percent less stressed now.” Eddie said and squeezed his boyfriend. “I’m sorry to say this but we need to go and shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter @its_babey or tumblr @dadbodrichie x


End file.
